Captain America: End of the Line
by tribbletrash
Summary: Two years after the incident in DC, Steve Rogers still struggles to find his friend Bucky Barnes, the infamous Winter Soldier. Meanwhile, Tony Stark lobbys his team to take liability for their actions and sign the Sokovia Accords. The team is divided over saving Bucky and signing the Accords- can the Avengers survive the stress? (Civil War rewrite, but gayer. Lots of Stucky.)
WIDE PAN from LEFT TO RIGHT on the UNITED NATIONS BUILDING in GENEVA, SWITZERLAND. Words flash as if typed on the upper left of the screen- GENEVA, PRESENT DAY.

CUT to INSIDE BUILDING. A tall Wakandan man is speaking at the podium before a room of ASSORTED DELEGATES- this is KING T'CHAKA.

T'CHAKA  
The Sokovia Accords are of as much import to Wakanda as to any other country, if not even more. It is our vibranium that so many heroes exploit- Captain America with his shield, Tony Stark's Ultron. And Wakanda has her own heroes, as well-

Cut to CLOSE SHOT of T'CHALLA, prince of Wakanda and son of T'CHAKA, who looks down and smirks knowingly.

T'CHAKA (CON'T)  
-who would gladly comply with the Accords' rules. (voice rising) Wakanda stands with-

A SHOUT from the back of the room interrupts his speech. T'CHALLA rises from his seat, looking around wildly. The CROWD begins to chatter uneasily, attempting to locate what caused the interruption. T'CHAKA says something incoherent over the din of the crowd, clearly trying to placate the distraught crowd, but is cut off by the SHATTERING OF GLASS.

T'CHALLA  
Get down!

The DELEGATES hit the floor- some scramble under chairs, a few crawl towards the door. A beat of QUIET, punctuated by a PERSISTENT TICKING like that of a clock. Then the BOMB explodes.

CUT TO TITLE CARD- CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR.

CUT TO CLOSE SHOT of HELICOPTER, FLYING ERRATICALLY. It bobs in midair for a moment before it is shot down by an ORANGE MISSILE. JEERS and LAUGHTER are heard.

PAN DOWN to show the AVENGERS COMPOUND, where NATASHA ROMANOFF sits atop a KITCHEN COUNTER, holding a small NERF GUN. TONY STARK, JAMES RHODES, and SAM WILSON lean across the opposite counter. TONY holds a REMOTE CONTROLLER.

RHODEY  
(shaking head in mock disappointment) Man, have you never flown?

TONY  
Usually, I'm actually in the air. This is new.

RHODEY  
Maybe to you. Lemme have a go, I can beat that.

RHODEY takes the REMOTE from TONY. He attempts to fly the MINI HELICOPTER. It lasts no more than three seconds in the air before it is SHOT DOWN by NATASHA. ROARS from the men.

TONY  
I'm sorry, I thought I'd heard you say something about beating me?

RHODEY  
(to NATASHA, ostensibly ignoring TONY) Is that the high score? Could've sworn I saw two bullets.

NATASHA  
(raising an eyebrow) I took that down in two seconds. You really think that I needed two bullets?

TONY  
How about me? Mine was up at least six seconds, that's gotta be a record for time.

NATASHA  
(shaking head) Sam's got eight seconds. And anyways, I was going easy on you. Dunno if anyone's noticed, but you've got a bit of an ego-

TONY  
(in mock anger) First of all, I am the most humble person in this room-

RHODEY sighs audibly, and all burst into peals of laughter.

RHODEY  
(handing SAM the controller) Your turn to crush Tony's ego.

SAM  
(waving it off) I'm fine, thanks. I'm gonna go find Steve.

TONY  
Is this 'cause you think you can't beat me?

RHODEY  
Didn't he already?

Their bickering fades off as SAM exits the kitchen- the camera follows him to the living room, where WANDA MAXIMOFF and THE VISION play Mario Kart on the TV. SAM approaches STEVE ROGERS, who seems to be the only one not enjoying the party. STEVE sits alone in a LARGE ARMCHAIR, placed rather apart from the rest of the room, scrolling through articles on his phone.

SAM  
Any leads?

STEVE  
(looking up) If there were, I would've told you.

STEVE says this in a joking tone, but there is something more behind his eyes.

SAM  
(trying to make the best of things) Well, no news is good news, right? And anyways, no fishy assassinations or unexplained terrorist attacks in…

STEVE  
Three months.

SAM  
Three months. Either he's back in cryo, or he's escaped, or-

SAM breaks off abruptly, unwilling to say what they're both thinking. The silence hangs between them for a moment, the air heavy with the possibility of BUCKY'S death, the possibility that the last two years of searching were all for naught, the possibility that one of the two people STEVE hadn't lost yet was gone.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of A GLASS BREAKING.

TONY  
(shocked) Oh my god.

TONY switches the TV channel to a NEWS PROGRAM. WANDA and VISION begin to protest losing their game, but quickly fall silent when they see the news.

The UNITED NATIONS BUILDING is on fire. AMBULANCES flood the scene in hordes, lights flashing wildly. PARAMEDICS and FIREFIGHTERS rush into the rubble, but most return empty handed, or carry bodies that are clearly beyond saving. A yellow "BREAKING NEWS" ribbon scrolls across the top of the screen.

NEWSCASTER (V.O.)  
...not much is known yet, but it appears that a grenade was thrown through the third floor window, where the delegates met to debate the Sokovia Accords. No suspects have been identified as of our last briefing, but authorities are reviewing security footage as we speak. So far, fifty-seven people out of the three hundred forty-six present have been recovered alive, though most have injuries varying in severity, and three are in critical condition. Seventy-eight dead have been recovered. Notable deaths include King T'Chaka of Wakanda...

NATASHA shoots a meaningful look in STEVE'S direction, but STEVE is too engrossed in the program to notice.

SAM  
(to STEVE, in a low voice) I think we've found that lead.


End file.
